Remembering Sunday
by xXiluvbadkarmaXx
Summary: They used to have something together but something happened that pulled them apart and now he's trying to get back what they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

srry guys i just had this idea pop in my head and ive had some inspiration. The story starts off in the present and everything under that explains how they got to that point. Im not sure but if you get lost just let me know and ill try and clear it up for you

so without further ado

-drumline-

* * *

June 2017

"Daddy's here!" a little girl who couldn't be more than 4 years old ran outside the house to greet her father. She ran straight for him causing him to drop the bag that was currently gripped in his hands and embrace her

"Hey Princess" the tall blonde hair and blue eyed twenty eight year old man said to the girl who was practically chocking him with the death grip she had on him. He placed her down on her feet and kneeled at eye level with her

"Did you miss me" the little girl shook her head frantically

"This much" she exaggeratedly held out her arms to show emphasis

"I missed you too "he tapped the girl's nose affectionately

"Guess what today is" he tapped his chin and faked concentration

"It's my birthday, didn't you get me anything" he laughed at the pout that covered the four year olds face

"It's in the car" she excitedly ran towards the car parked in the driveway to see what was in it

He walked up to the front door opening it ajar and peeking around the corner before opening it all the way and coming in fully. He walked into the fully furnished house with walls covered in pictures of his daughter and her mother. Even a select few of them with him with his daughter on the holiday's he came to visit. He came to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway as he watched the woman in the kitchen busy with the food that was no doubt being prepared for their daughter's birthday. Four years ago they were blissfully happy with everything they could've wanted but a lapse in judgment caused it to fall apart. Not the mention the miscommunication that led them to these seldom holidays and special occasions that they spent together for the sake of their daughter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Emancipated at sixteen and living by himself teacher at twenty two and father at twenty four maturing faster than the average man his age. Lucas' life was in some aspects simple but complicated to say the least.

His father, Dan Scott, well know in Tree Hill as the best basketball player in Tree Hill that is until his accident which caused his basketball career to go down the drain. Abandoning his high school sweetheart, who was with child, to pursue a full ride to college offered by the many admiring scouts. Mother, Karen Roe, who was once the head cheerleader during her high school days, was left to raise Lucas on her own with some help from Dan's brother and soon to be born Lucas' surrogate father figure Keith.

At the age of five his father filled for full custody of his estranged son and at the end of a well fought custody hearing between Dan and Karen, had won and immediately had him on a plane back to New York where he would be living with his half-brother, Nathan, and Deb. As soon as he arrived Nathan had made it very clear how much he despised Lucas. He made it very clear in the way he treated him and the dialogue he used toward him. Lucas was unscathed by Nathan's behavior, he put it all up to his paranoia of Lucas being the main interest of Dan instead of Nathan. The oldest was always the heir to Daddy's money and corporations, who knew if Dan had dropped dead at that moment all the money and rights of Dan Scott Motors would go straight to Lucas and Nathan wasn't' liking the sound of that.

At the age of thirteen Lucas was playing on the basketball team beside his brother Nathan who was still threatened by his brother's presence. After being forced by Dan to play together in the backyard half court Lucas was eventually signed up for the team and playing on the high school hardwood court along with Nathan. They had formed a civil bond, where as Nathan didn't bully Lucas as much as long as Lucas didn't get in the way of Nathan. Eventually the bickering and fighting ceased between the two after finding themselves locked in the boy's locker room after a basketball game against Burgin High where they had lost shamefully eighty- one to thirty-five. By orders of Whitey Durham the only people who should be in the locker rooms after the game would be Nathan and Lucas who of course received a brief scolding before they were locked in the locker room. After bickering for about and hour they had realized that their petty fights weren't worth it so they had bonded over the one thing that they could, their ass of a father. They both came to the agreement that his only intention for fighting for custody of Lucas was so that he could pin them against each other since his relationship with his brother was crappy to say the least. After a good two and a half hours of conversation they decided to drop the petty arguments and be civil towards one another just to piss Dan off.

At sixteen they had formed a better bond and decided to try out a brotherly relationship. Pissing Dan off even more, so he decided to try and annoy and meddle between the two to ruin their relationship. Lucas had enough and in the following month had filed for emancipation from his father. He was sure he wasn't going to get the approval of his court as he sat across from his judge and never dared to turn his head to acknowledge the glare that Dan had been sporting ever since the hearing started. He had lost all hope after the judge had announced that there was no way that he could support himself without a job and live responsibly with out guidance. He was shocked when his brother stood up from beside his estranged father and announced that he too wanted emancipation and would get a job and live with Lucas so that they could both work together and support themselves.

Three weeks later Lucas and Nathan found themselves in a fully furnished apartment, thanks to Dan, with jobs and their first check from Dan for them to live off of until they could support themselves. Both Nathan and Lucas weren't expecting their tuition for college to be paid for by Dan so they both continued to play basketball in hopes of getting noticed by a scout so that they could get to college on a basketball scholarship. One day on the court during a practice Nathan noticed that Lucas was lagging behind but being as stubborn as he is Lucas brushed it off and told Nathan not to worry. After running for so long Lucas couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the court. The next thing he remembers is waking up in a hospital room along with his brother and a doctor who had diagnosed him with HCM and crushed his hopes at getting a basketball scholarship to college. Having no other option he turned to Dan who offered him a deal. Dan would pay for his college tuition as long as he had a say in exactly what Lucas did with his life. Lucas had no other choice so he agreed to the deal that Dan offered him but nothing given by Dan Scott ever came without strings attached. Lucas was forced to move out of the apartment shared with his brother and move back in with Dan. While in college he would visit Nathan occasionally and spend time with him whenever he wasn't in class or in his dorm studying for a class. Nathan would drop by Lucas' dorm when he didn't have basketball practice or a class to attend. By their second year of college Nathan had met a young girl who Lucas knew as Haley. After being threatened of being kicked off the basketball team for his poor grades Nathan had asked a girl, Haley, in his class for some help and after a lot of begging she agreed. They had started dating and Lucas was somewhat envious of what Nathan had. He couldn't seem to find someone he liked like the way Nathan liked Haley and even if he did they seemed to mysteriously disappear after their first few dates. By graduation Nathan was married to Haley and Haley was pregnant with Nathan's first son whom, when born, they had named James Lucas Scott in honor of his uncle and godfather. Lucas had gotten a degree in teaching and a year later decided to go teach a class of undergraduates at Marina College who wanted to return to college to continue their education. While there he met a curly haired blonde girl who was his age who immediately captivated him. Peyton, he learned her name was, sat in the front of his class off to the right and he would send soft smiles once in a while her way. It wasn't until one day after class that she approached him on a subject he had been teaching earlier that she didn't understand that he got the courage to ask her out. Seeing that he was her professor and she a student she took his proposal as a joke but upon seeing the look on his face and the sincerity in his blue eyes she couldn't say no. About a week later they were a couple only known to Nathan and Haley and Peyton's best friend Brooke. Nathan was the only one who knew that she was one of his student's in his class and that this kind of relationship wasn't tolerated. He had warned Lucas that he could get caught but if being with her meant that he could lose his job it was worth it for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

June 2017

He cleared his throat to stop her from her musings and she stopped immediately to find out who was the cause of her disturbance. Upon diverting her attention to the doorway the sight she saw brightened her eyes instantly.

She ran at full force to the man in her doorway and gripped him tighter than her daughter had done previously and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you" she spoke into his shoulder

"I missed you too" she released him and he held her at arms length while she grinned brightly

"Mommy look what daddy got me" the four year old came bounding into the kitchen alongside a Labrador Retriever and both parent's attention were drawn toward their daughter and the dog who was beside her

"I hope you don't mind, last time I came to visit she practically begged me for a dog and I just couldn't say no" Lucas said sheepishly

"It's ok. It's good to have you back"

"It's feels good to be back"

* * *

What do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated. Review Please : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

ok guys, reviews are like my inspiration so if you can review as much as possible, even if they're not good reviews i'll accept them all

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or 'Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low, which is a good song btw

* * *

During that summer break Lucas had made plans to take Peyton up to a cabin in the Hamptons. But as soon as Nathan and Haley heard about it they were already begging Lucas to let them come.

_"The Hamptons! Luke you have to let me and Nathan come__" Haley__ begged Lucas through the phone as she fed a one year old James_

_"Hales, __I want to do__ something special, if I want this to be done right I can't have so many people around." Haley furrowed her brows_

_"What do you mean so many people?"_

_"Peyton told Brooke about the trip and she begged Peyton to let her come so we said yes but we though__t __she would be the only one. Now she's bringing her boyfriend, Chase, along."_

_"I promise we'll be quiet, you won't even know we're there" a long sigh was heard from the other end_

_"Alright you can come"_

_On__ the day of the trip they had loaded up the car and drove down to the Hamptons where they'd spend a week there and then return back to Manhattan. _

_"Oh my god, Lucas look at the size of this room" Peyton took in the sight of the vast room equipped with its own bathroom_

_"I know it's the biggest, I knew you__'d__ like it" he placed the bag haphazardly down by the door and walked up behind her_

_"I can tell this is going to be a good week" he placed his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his_

_"We have a few minutes to spare before…"_

_"Say no more, I'm already ahead of you" she pulled him towards the large bed in the center of the room_

_By the last day at the cabin__ Lucas and Peyton had spent a majority of the time in their room enjoy the__ir__ week together.__ He sat up against the headboard with her sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her wrapped in the sheets while she rest__ed__ her head against his chest and he played with their entwined hands on her lap._

_"I can't__ believe we're__ going to be leaving soon" he sighed_

_"It's a good thing we packed last night though; we probably wouldn't be finished by now if we didn't"_

_"Well since we only have an hour or so left how about we make this memory more memorable"_

_"What do you have in mind?"_

_"How about a shower" he smirked suggestively_

_"Sure, why don't you go in and I'll get some towels" _

_"Alright" he gave her a kiss before heading into the bathroom_

_She walked over to the drawer where a few clothes of theirs were and pulled the drawer open and in the process of pulling out a towel a little black box fell out. Peyton pic__ked it up eyes wide with every intention about confronting Lucas about it until the bathroom door opened and as soon as Lucas saw what was in her hands he froze._

_"Luke, what is this?" dumb question, she knew exactly what it was__she__ just__ wanted to hear him tell her what it was_

_"It's an engagement ring" he slowly walked over to where she was standing and pulled the box out of her grasp _

_She watched him kneel down in front of her and open the box in his hands. She knew he was speaking but honestly she couldn't comprehend any of the endearing words he was saying, she was just waiting to hear the last part._

_"Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me"_

_"Come on you two we've got to…." Brooke stopped__ mid sentence. She wasn't expecting to see what she did when she opened the door__. H__onestly, she didn't really want to go inside considering all the time they spent in the room__ she was afraid she'd walk in on the two in a compromising situation__. She squea__led as soon as she saw the ring in Lucas' hand._

_"I call dibs on Maid of Honor" Brooke ran over and grabbed her best friend_

After that night they spent at the cabin they returned to their respective homes in Manhattan. As soon as Dan had heard about the proposal he was the first one on Lucas' doorstep telling that he couldn't marry Peyton. Lucas had disregarded Dan and shut the door on his face. Dan left but that wasn't the last time he would see Lucas. Two months after his encounter with Dan him and Peyton married at the court house with Nathan, Haley, James, Brooke, Chase, and a few close friends to bear witness. Their wedding was followed by a small party afterward and trip for the newlyweds to Venice, courtesy of Brooke. Their week consisted of sight seeing, dinners for two and late nights and early mornings spent in their hotel room. By the end of the week they had returned home to the surprise apartment Lucas had purchased for them a month after he proposed. They unpacked and organized the house with help of Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Chase. While organizing the house Peyton came down with, what they assumed was the flu. She was puking constantly and after a week of it she had gone to see the doctors where she found out that she was not sick but pregnant. She was afraid, she was afraid to tell Lucas, she was afraid he would leave her, she was afraid she wouldn't be a good mother. But eventually she'd have to go home and face all these fears and Lucas.

_It was late, about 11:30 when Peyton stepped into the apartment that she'd be s__haring__ with Lucas. She spent over 6 hours out after learning about her pregnancy. She was afraid to go home but after a __conversation with Nathan he assured her that Lucas wasn't that kind of person, all she had to do was tell him and things would work out. Walking into the house now she only hoped that what Nathan had told her was true._

_"Peyt" She turned around to what she could say was the cutest sight ever. Lucas was in flannel pajama pants and a__ t-__ shirt with the worst case of bed hair you could imagine but it was adorable_

_"Where have you been, I've been worried" his voice laced with concern and sleep_

_"Luke, I have something to tell you" she was chocking back tears by now_

_"What" he asked coming closer to her and pulling her into an embrace_

_"I'm Pregnant" by now the tears were falling freely_

_"I love you" _

_"So you're not mad?" she asked pulling away and trying to wipe the tears from her face_

_"Of course not, why would I be. I married you because I love you; I want to have children with you. You're my forever" he wiped the tears from her face_

_"I love you too"_

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..._

June 2017

"Nathan got her a bike, which he'll attempt to teach her to ride over summer vacation"

"Tell him I said good luck with that" Lucas rolled his eyes at the determination of his brother

"I don't know why he tries to do it anyway; last time he tried to teach James to ride a bike the first time he fell he was adamant about never getting back on that bike again"

They sat together on the back porch and watched as their daughter ran around the backyard with the new dog she had received as her birthday present courtesy of her father.

"Well hopefully she won't be as stubborn as James about getting on a bike. At least when she falls she'll know what she did wrong so she can avoid it next time she gets on the bike"

"So, how are the twelve steps going" Peyton avoided his eyes and played with the glass she held in her hand

"So far, so good. They make it seem so easy though, they tell you that it's only twelve steps but each step seems like you have to go on forever before you reach the next one "he tilted his head to the side and smirked in her direction, lightening the mood of the atmosphere

"It's good that you're making progress" she placed a hand affectionately on his shoulder and he grabbed it and intertwined his hand with hers

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After nine months of puking, mood swings and constantly yelling that was always directed towards Lucas the two welcomed a young Katelyn Scott into the world, 19 inches long five pounds four ounces with all 10 fingers and toes on June 12th 2013. There was no debating in who her godparents would be, Nathan was Lucas' brother and they had each other's backs when they were sixteen and living on their own. Brooke was Peyton's best friend and Peyton's maid of honor, so she automatically got the title.

A month later Peyton was staying at home from school to take care of Katelyn and Lucas continued to teach to keep their small family afloat. Dan, who had been keeping his distance since Lucas shut his apartment door in his face, showed up at Lucas' class one day with only cruel intentions.

_"Well, well__ well__. If it isn't __the__ son I funded college tuition for."_

_"What do you want Dan?" Lucas was frustrated, he had been having a bad day so far and the arrival of Dan seemed to make it worse_

_"__Simple, I want you to divorce Peyton" Lucas scoffed_

_"You're kidding"_

_"No actually, if I remember correctly the terms of our deal, I'd get a say in everything you do until I was paid back"_

_"Listen Dan, I don't have your money right now, but as soon as I do I'll send you a check" he began to walk out of the classroom but was stopped when Dan grabbed his arm_

_"I know you don't have my money, that's why I told you to divorce Peyton. You do that and all your debt will disappear as long as you go back to Tree Hill." _

_"I don't believe that"_

_"All you have to do is sign this" he pulled out a form from his jacket pocket "then give it to Peyton to sign, pack your things and head back to Tree Hill"_

_Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't __leave;__ he had a one month old baby and a wife to take care of. __He owed Dan debt but he was offered a chance to get rid of it, but he wasn't sure if leaving his family to get rid of debt was worth it.__But right now it was his only way out._

_He hesitantly took the papers from Dan's hands while __Dan__ smirked in satisfaction. "Good Boy"_

_Dan proceeded to walk out of the room but stopped with some parting words,"Oh and Lucas"_

_Lucas glanced up from the paper in his hands" Make sure you don't tell anyone about our little conversation"_

Lucas couldn't go home immediately; he would be greeted by his family, which he'd be leaving in less than six hours. He went to the closest bar to the campus which ironically was only a few streets over. He was only going to drink two glasses to get him prepped to go home and break the news to his wife that he wanted a divorce. Two glasses turned into three and three turned into four and by the time eleven o'clock hit he was fully beyond drunk. The bartender called a cab for him so he could get to his house safely. When he got there he made it up the driveway and was able to open the door with difficulty. After stumbling through the hallway he found himself in the nursery of Katelyn. Watching the innocent infant sleep, unharmed by the world around her he placed a kiss on her forehead and managed to find his way to the bedroom he and Peyton shared. He stopped in the doorway watching Peyton who was sleeping in their bed with the phone clutched in her hands. Her last calls had been made to his cell phone, but he had put his phone on silent to avoid the calling he knew would be coming. Walking in he reached under the bed for a suitcase and started to place his belongings in it, clothing, toiletries, and a few pictures of him, Peyton and Katelyn and some pictures of Nathan, Haley, and James. After he had cleared the closet of al his belongings he lugged the suitcases down the stairs and to the front door. He had gone upstairs to place the divorce papers on the nightstand next to Peyton but when he came into the bedroom Peyton was up and sitting in bed. She hadn't noticed the empty draws or the empty closet, the only thing that caught her attention was Lucas who had run into the bathroom to empty the contents in his stomach. She followed after him still oblivious to the empty drawers.

_"Luke are you ok" she asked rubbing his back as he hovered over the bowl, when he was finished she handed him a towel as he sat upright and wiped his face_

_"I'm great" he looked drained emotionally and physically and she could smell the alcohol from where she sat across from him on the floor_

_"Come on let's get you to bed" she offered him a hand and helped him up and guided him to the bed_

_Under the influence of the alcohol he began to speak, "I'm a terrible person"_

_She frowned, he wasn't terrible he had been nothing but good to her ever since they met and he was a great Dad to their daughter_

_"No you're not" she sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hand and squeezed it between hers, "You're a great guy, and I'm lucky to have you"_

_A smirk covered his face, "You always know how to make me feel better" there was pause and he sighed deeply" and I love you for that"_

_"I love you too" she brushes the hair out of his eyes and gave him a kiss before cuddling up in the crook of his am _

The next morning Lucas had woken up around five in the morning with a bad headache. He looked over to see that Peyton was still sleeping in his arms and he remembered what had happened the night before. Gently he removed her from his arms and stood up from the bed. He gave her a kiss on her head and placed the papers down on the bed next to her. He walked down the hallway past Katelyn's nursery and lingered in the doorway while fighting back tears. He called a cab and sat in the living room while he waited trying to memorize everything he could, the way the room looked, what it smelled like, what the walls felt like. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a car horn outside signaling the arrival of his cab. He took one last look at the room around him and picked up his bags as he headed towards the door and a life that was far from his own.

* * *

You know what to do, drop a review : ) 


End file.
